(a) Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a retractable handle assembly for a travel bag or luggage which is simple and inexpensive and, which is practical and comfortable in use.
(b) Description of the Prior Art:
There is known a travel bag carrying handle that can be received in a hole inside one vertical side panel of the travel bag when not in use, or pulled out of the travel bag for carrying by hand to move the travel bag on the ground. Because this carrying handle is commonly made of flexible leather or cloth in the form of a loop, it is difficult to control the steering direction of the travel bag when the travel bag is pulled by hand through the carrying handle, and the travel bag may fall easily when it is turned from one direction to another. Furthermore, the length of the carrying handle is limited to the length of the vertical side panel of the travel bag, therefore the user cannot grasp the carrying handle without bending the body. However, the user's waist and back will ache quickly when the user bends the body to pull the travel bag on the ground through the carrying handle. There are also known retractable travel bag handles made in a telescopic form for mounting on the outside of travel bags or luggage These retractable travel bag handles are functional, however they are commonly complicated and difficult to install, and they need much installation space. Furthermore, these retractable travel bag handles destroy the sense of beauty of the travel bags because they are disposed outside the travel bags when installed.